


8:10 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After one tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a Smallville villain, Supergirl appeared.





	8:10 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

After one tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a Smallville villain, Supergirl appeared and mentioned oversleeping.

THE END


End file.
